The Shadows in his Eyes
by Crazy as a Cheshire Cat
Summary: When America is down in the dumps, who can help the broken nation? Implied!Ame/Can (I don't own the cover photo, but it was what gave birth to the plot bunny.


**While I was looking around Google for inspiration for Harry Kirkland, I came across the picture you see as the cover photo. It gave birth to a rather active plot bunny, which demanded to be written out at 2:25 in the A.M. It's not well written, but it's pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the picture, nor do I own Hetalia. I only own the idea.**

The Shadows in his Eyes

When other countries look into America's eyes sometimes, they see a flash of something that goes beyond pain. It goes beyond complete misery, and more towards a shattered soul. However, no one ever asks if he is okay, since he is the one who usually cheers others up. America is usually so happy and cheerful, that whatever was seen in his eyes can only be their imagination, right?

What they tend to forget is that America may only be a couple of centuries old, but he has seen his fair share of war and poverty-and then some. Not one person cares enough to ask what could cause his shadows, but only one person knows why they are there.

He was there when America was a baby, was found by England the first time. He was there when his brother won his freedom, as well. Canada has been right there all of his brother's life. He helped both the North and South through the pain of a civil war. He went through both World wars with him. He made him meals during the Great Depression, to stop so many people from starving to death. He comforted him when his best friend betrayed him in WWII, and he was the one who consoled and calmed down America when his government ordered for the nuclear bombs to be dropped. Canada was there when Russia betrayed the already broken America and started the cold war. Canada helped him live through the Cuban Missile Crisis, and the Vietnam War.

"America, you idiot! Stop eating burgers and actually lead the meeting! The world meeting is here in your country, so why are you simply fooling around? It's a miracle nobody else has taken you over, because of how easy it would be with your economy!" England fussed America, breaking Canada from his thoughts. He turned his attention to his brother, who was next to him, worriedly.

"Why is it that the only one who gives a rat's ass about me in this room is right beside me? You guys always mistake him for me, and he hates it! He should hate me for being so over bearing, but I can't help it, and he understands! I'm young, I can't control things like you guys can, yet who helped me through this? I've had enough. I'm leaving. For all I care, RUSSIA can lead. OH, and put more faith in my military. They can still kick your old ass." And with that, he stormed out, leaving many gobsmacked nations behind, and one exasperated Canada.

After that, the meeting continued as normal, and Canada took notes for his brother. When the meeting ended, he avoided anybody who attempted to find him and question about America's whereabouts. When he finally got out of the building and into his car, he drove off to the spot only he and his brother knew was there.

The spot where he and his brother first met, which America used his ability as a nation to keep a secret, which was where they went for comfort from each other, where there was only Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams. Canada made it to the small turn off, and followed the long path to their beach. Sure enough, beside the cabin they built in the 1800's, was Alfred's star spangled banner car. Matthew sighed and got out of his car, turning it off. He trekked over to the cabin, and unlocked the door, in order to walk over to his brother who was curled up on the bed under layers of blankets.

"Hey, Al, you dead?"

"Hmmn"

Matthew chuckled and shook his head, "since you're dead and all, can I have your car?"

"Hmmmnrgh"

"Can I have your country?"

"Hmmmnrghng"

"What about your hamburger chain restaurant that you started up?"

"NO!" Alfred shot out of bed and landed on his brother, causing them both to fall and land on the floor hard, causing Matthew to laugh.

"So, you aren't dead, then?"

Alfred glared at him, "You bastard."

"Love you too. So, what's wrong? You and Iggy always fight like that and you don't usually blow up on him. What's got you so stressed?"

America sighed and got off of his brother, helping him onto the bed before sitting next to him and putting his head on Matthew's shoulder. "No, it's just…ugh. Like Iggy said, my economy sucks, so if someone does invade, I feel like I would lose…but, my military is still strong. I watch the airshows, and they still fly as agile as ever. If it's ever needed, I WILL call a state of marshal law and get that ass I call 'Boss' out of control. Still, though, it's nerve wracking…Mattie, what do I do?"

Matthew moved Alfred's head to his lap, and played with his hair, stroking his curl every once in a while, just to make him squirm. "You know, if you ever need me, I will be there. If you call for help, I will come running with my military to your side. That's where we belong, as brother nations. I belong by your side, just as you belong by mine." Matthew placed a kiss by Alfred's ear, and another on his forehead, "Can you think of a better place to be?"


End file.
